Midnight in a Perfect World
by Elysium and Lonely Soul
Summary: Oneshot Akane is reading a letter Ranma wrote to her while she was visiting a school in America, and then she heads home and meets someone on the way.. Read & Review!


Disclaimer: Ranma ½, the best series in the world with the #1 couple, was created by and belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Surprisingly, unlike the rest of our fics, this is not an AU (but it might be considered one). ; It's a waffy oneshot about Ranma & Akane that occurs almost two years after the end of the manga. All curses have been cured and all their rivals for love have finally left them alone. Ranma & Akane act differently towards each other now because they are gradually maturing and are able to express their true feelings for each other more.

**

* * *

**

**Midnight in a Perfect World  
**by Lonely Soul & Elysium

* * *

A warm evening breeze stirred the small, crinkled letter held between Akane's gentle hands. Her short, dark hair slightly swayed to the left as she listened to the quiet rustle the leaves made from the surrounding trees. She stared down at her lap and unconsciously twisted the folded piece of paper in her hands, recalling a couple of random sentences that were scribbled on the clean white-lined paper over and over in her head. Not being able to help herself, she slowly opened the letter and read everything once more.

_Dear Akane,_

Hey, how's it going? It's been awhile hasn't it, tomboy? Heh. Now before you get mad at me for calling you a tomboy just remember that I was only kidding. Besides, it's kinda hard breaking that old habit of mine of calling you "Tomboy". I guess you could say old habits die hard, eh?

Hmm, let's see... Everything's pretty much the same over here in Nerima since the last letter I sent you. Pop is still his lazy self, my mom visits us from time to time, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu live happily together, Nabiki and Kuno are still dating, your dad keeps crying over you because his "little girl"hasn't come home, and everyone else here is doing fine.

Anyway, I know you said you'll be too busy to reply to anyone's letters right away, but I can't take it anymore. You told me not to worry too much, but I can't help it and you know I can't. If anything bad ever happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. And for the past couple of days it's gotten worse because I have not heard one word from you for over two weeks. I spend every waking hour just pondering what you're doing at this very moment and wondering if you're all right or not. (Feh. I can't believe I just wrote that... Gah... I feel like such a sap...) I've also been pacing in front of the house every single day, waiting for a letter or something from you, but everyday I get nothing. Nothing! Why don't you at least try to call me? Before you left you told me phone calls would be too expense, but I don't care anymore! I'll sell everything I own just to hear your voice again. I've been trying to restrain myself from hitching a plane ride over there and bringing you back home with me, whether it be by force or not. (Trust me, you don't want me to force you.)

Okay-okay. I guess what I'm trying to say is...

I miss you. A lot. There! I said it! Are ya happy!? I bet you're probably laughing you're head off right now. Hmph. If you've read all the other zillion letters I sent you, then you'll notice that I never once said that because I didn't want to sound all worried and miserable like a lovesick girl. Ugh.. Plus, I still wasn't able to admit to myself that I missed you so much until now. I mean c'mon, that's just not my style. Me? Worried about a macho chick like you? That's crazy, but I guess that's why I love you and why you're MY macho chick. All mine. Not Ryoga's, Shinnosuke's or anyone else for that matter except me. The next guy who evens tries to make a move on you I'll break his arm... But only if you let me, seeing as how I promised you that I would never hurt someone who tries to ask you out or anything. See? I'm being a good boy like you told me to be.

Your stay over there is gonna end in a couple days. right? When are coming home? You better not plan on staying longer or I'll seriously go over there and drag you back home myself. And if they offer to let you stay more, tell 'em NO because you have more important things to do back in Japan, okay? Make sure you tell me EXACTLY when you're coming so I can make sure I get to the airport two days in advance and wait for you.

Well, see ya soon and bye, tomboy.

Your fiancé, the greatest  
martial artist (Ha! That's true!),

Ranma Saotome

Akane most have read that two-page long letter over a hundred times, but it still had the same affect on her. She couldn't help but smile to herself or stop the warm blush that kept creeping on her cheeks every time she thought of those simple yet unforgettable words. _I love you. _That certainly wasn't the first time Ranma had ever said those words to her, but every time he told her he loved her, it felt like he was saying it to her for the first time all over again and it made her really happy.

She folded the crisp letter back in half and let out a small giggle. Of course Ranma was still his arrogant-cocky-self, but he definitely has changed the way he acts towards her over the course of the two years after Jusenkyo. Sure he would every now and then call her names or make her mad, but she would also get mad and argue with him. It was a normal thing for couples who loved each other to do. They were just being themselves. Ranma was also a little more protective of her. Okay, _a lot _more over protective than usual, but she never let him get way out of hand or let him have his way all the time. And Ranma was fine with that as long as she wasn't in any severe danger.

Akane understood why Ranma was so worried about her though because after their high school graduation she had been selected to study aboard at an international school in America for over a month during the summer. Only three months after they had finally confessed their love for each other. Ranma almost wouldn't allow her to go, but she had to convince him that everything would be all right and he needed to get use to her going out on her own. He finally agreed but made her promise to write and call him whenever she had time. She was able to keep her promise for awhile, although near the end of her stay at the school, she became really busy and hardly had time for anything so she wasn't able to keep in contact with him or her family.

Akane quickly glanced down at her wristwatch. It was exactly 9:30 p.m. Another light breeze went by and cherry blossom petals dropped out the trees like pink snow around her. And here she was. Finally back in Nerima, sitting on a bench in the fairly deserted park. She arrived back in Japan about two hours ago, even though she never told Ranma exactly when she coming home. She wanted to surprise him, but before she could go home to her family, she wanted some time to herself and decided to visit the exact place they told one another they loved each other and had their first kiss with each other for the very first time. On that day, she couldn't hold her feelings in anymore and decided to tell Ranma how she really felt about him. She was beyond embarrassed and couldn't even look him straight in the eye but she forced herself to tell him the truth. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. Not one word. When she slowly glanced at him, ready to be rejected, she was shocked to find his arms suddenly wrapped around her, holding her in warm embrace. He quietly whispered in her ear how long he had been waiting for her to say those words to him and then he lightly kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and innocent, but that was probably one of the happiest moments of her life.

She cheerfully grinned and glanced down at her watch one more time. "I think it's about time I headed home or everyone will keep worrying over me," Akane said to herself, thinking of how Ranma would react when he saw her. She carefully tried to place Ranma's letter back in her purse with the rest of his letters she had received, but before she could, it accidentally slipped out her hands and landed a foot away from the bench. "Oh no!" Akane quickly got off the wooden bench and her hand was a near millimeter from picking it up when a sudden breeze passed by and swept the letter further down the pathway. She was getting a little annoyed, but not wanting to take any chances, she practically ran after it before another breeze could blow it away. Just as she was about to grab it, she stopped. Someone was standing in front of her right beside the letter she was desperately trying to get a hold of.

The lampposts sitting along the sidewalk lighted up the dark park with a soft orange glow, and without them she would not have been able to notice that the person standing before her wasn't wearing just any ordinary shoes. They were Chinese shoes. Akane gasped softly and her eyes widen in surprise as she glanced upward. Her heart started racing uncontrollably as she slowly stood up and everything around her seemed to blur and fade away except the person before her. It was Ranma.

Akane gazed into his striking blue eyes like it was the first time she had ever seen him and noticed he had gotten taller since the last time she saw him. She realized his bewildered and surprised expression matched hers completely, and not only that, he was also gazing deep into her eyes like he had never seen anything like her before. A good five minutes passed by without one word heard from either of them. Akane was speechless and obviously didn't know what to say, but thankfully, Ranma was the first to break the silence.

"Akane..." he uttered in a low voice.

The sound of his smooth voice brought back her attention and she slightly shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Yes, Ranma?"

"Is it really you?" he asked in confusion. He reached out and softly touched her cheek to see if she was real, not sure if his mind was playing tricks with him. "When did you..."

Akane interrupted him, knowing the upcoming question he was trying to ask. "I got here about two hours ago." She averted her eyes downward, avoiding his gaze, and said with a slight smile, "I wanted to surprise you... You're not mad at me, are you?"

Mad? Why would he be mad at her? She was here wasn't she?

Ranma didn't bother to even respond and caught her off guard by tightly hugging her. He closed his eyes and sighed. It felt like he hadn't seen her or held her in years. "I missed you so much, Akane. I seriously couldn't stop thinking about you."

Akane hugged him back, happy that she was back in his strong arms. "I know. I got your last letter four days ago." She looked up and smiled sweetly at him, her blush clearly evident. "And I couldn't stop thinking of you either, Ranma."

He gave her a heartwarming smile as a deep flush tinted his cheeks. Before any of them could say another word, he gently cupped her chin in his hand, bent down, and finally gave her a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well, this turned out differently then what was originally planned and it was written over a course of 1 month. This is just how we think Ranma & Akane would act if they admitted they loved each other. Yeah, pretty lovey-dovey, eh? In case your wondering, Akane's luggage was beside the bench she sat on. We do know the title says "Midnight" and the fic doesn't take place at midnight, but we love that song (the remix) so we just had to use it! Besides, with that kind of ending it has to be a "Perfect World". ;) Thanks for reading and reviews would be nice! :) 

"The clock on the wall reads a quarter past midnight..."


End file.
